camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Egyptian Gods
The Egyptian Gods are primeval forces that were once worshiped by the Ancient Egyptians. The gods are also created entities, like humans, but are more powerful.They serve as a bridge between the natural world and the human world. Over time, the Egyptians realized that the gods were not to be worshiped and although they still prayed to them and used their powers. History Known as the age of the gods, the story of the Egyptian gods is a long and complicated one. According to most versions, Ra was the first god to emerge from the eternal chaos, raising with him the first land mass from the ancient ocean and shining the light of the Sun across creation. This act gave way to the birth of other gods and living things, and Ra ruled as king of the gods. Trouble arose, however, when it was prophesized that Geb and Nut would have a child who would be the next king. Though the couple loved each other dearly and greatly desired children of their own, Ra out of fear decreed that Nut could never bear a child during any day of the year. Defying Ra, Nut devised a loophole, resulting in the creation of the Demon Days, and gave birth to Osiris, Horus, Set, Isis, and Nephthys. For their disobedience, Nut and Geb were forced apart by Ra. At some point, these siblings were reborn into new hosts. In their new lives, Osiris and Isis marry one another and Set and Nephthys also marry. Horus became the unborn son of Isis and Osiris. At some point, Nephthys gives birth to a son by Set, Anubis. Claiming she does not want him to know his father, she asks Osiris to raise him. At about this time, the chaotic being Apophis begins to attack Ra, who is god of the sun and therefore the source of the life and creation he so hates. The gods rushed to defend him and Bast became the Eye of Ra. Set becomes his loyal lieutenant. Their combined efforts repel Apophis' attacks, and Ra was able to continue his rule unharmed. Isis, however, desiring to see her husband become the king of gods, tricked Ra into telling her his secret name. Using this newfound power, she forced him to retreat to the heavens and Osiris took his place, thus fulfilling the ancient prophecy. This enrages Set, and out of jealousy he tricked Osiris on his birthday, trapping him in a golden sarcophagus. He also attempted to murder Isis and an unborn Horus, but was foiled by the intervention of his wife, Nephthys. Horus, once grown, later manages to avenge his father by defeating Set and taking back the throne of the gods. Osiris, though unable to return to the living world, was restored to authority as the Lord of the Dead. As Egyptian dynasties past, the gods continued to host humans, particularly humans with the Blood of Pharaohs, since they are very suitable to contain the essence of a god. Around the time of the fall of Egypt, which was caused in part by Cleopatra's failed attempt to host Isis, magicians began to realize how dangerous the gods are and started an effort to hunt them down and banish them into the Duat. Appearance Gods may take on a multitude of appearances. When manifesting in the Duat or using combat magic, they often appear as animal-headed humans. They may also take on the appearance of a human at any time and while fully possessing a host, they may trade their host's appearance for a more preferred one. Gods may also take on the appearance of their favored animal and may shapeshift freely between different forms. Gods also possess the ability to use a glamor and change their appearance. A god's divine form, which appears in the Duat, is too intense for a mortal and will literally burn them up. Egyptian Gods *Anubis *Anuket *Apophis *Kebechet *Atum *Aten *Anhur *Babi *Ankt *Anti *Bast *Bes *Geb *Hathor *Heka *Heket *Horus *Isis *Khepri *Khnum *Mafdet *Khonsu *Ma'at *Khepri *Nekhbet *Nephthys *Nut *Aken *Osiris *Ptah *Ra *Sekhmet *Serket *Set *Shezmu *Seshat *Shu *Sobek *Tawaret *Tefnut *Thoth *Wadjet *Bat *Bata *Ha *Hatmehit *Hedetet *Heka *Hemen *Hemsut *Iabet *Iah *Maahes *Menhit *Meret *Meretseger *Monthu *Nefertem *Petbe *Qebui *Rem *Satet *Shezmu *Sobkou *Tefnut *Unut *Weneg *Wepwawet *Bat *Apep *Amun *Serket Category:Groups Category:Gods